Koudelka Serigala
"This is my home. I need to protect it." —Koudelka Koudelka Serigala, real name Koudelka Mitus, is the main protagonist of Final Fantasy: Primal Force. She is the only daughter of King Elik, who died during the ''Siege of Kaymen''led by Cain, and Queen Rani. As a four year old, she was taken in by the wolf pack Serigala by the female wolf Ivayla and is seen as her only daughter and a respected member. Living with a wolf pack, she does not know the ways of humans, and does not easily trust others, especially those who the other wolves see as threats to their pack. After being rescued by the humans from drowning, she meets Resh and Ciri, two young humans who think she is very “interesting” as she have never lived with humans before. With their help, she embarks on a journey to collect all of the eight primals of the elements to prevent them from destroying the world. Appearance and personality When first seen, Koudelka wore nothing but a long cape made of fur to keep her warm at night, mostly because wolves does not care about if she wore something or not. Before being found by the humans, she had lost her cape and was lying naked on the ground next to a waterfall. She then got some clothing closely resembling the ancient Paralion female clothing; a white bra and panties with some fur, a black belt on her stomach, and knee high shoes similar to the feet of a tiger. In addition, she dons many tribal-like ornaments, like her bracelets and her beaded necklaces. On her head she wears two horns similar to that of the ram’s horns, but smaller and thicker. She is also branded by each of her primals and makes sure they are visible to others, mostly to warn them about her powers. On her shoulders she dons a piece of armor, and around her neck is a short yellow fur scarf. She wears clothes like this to show that she is one with nature and its living mechanisms. People notice her because of her drastically long tow-colored hair; she is 165 centimeters, and her hair is 150 centimeters because no one was able to cut it when she grew up. She has her hair in a braid with many ornaments, usually wild flowers. As a person, Koudelka is determined and fierce, but also caring and loyal to her friends and family. She has no problem seeing the bad side of others, but it’s not easy for her to see the good sides, as she has never lived with humans. Although a caring person, she shows that she has problem interacting with people, such as the elders of the village Colm as she is afraid to make them feel uncomfortable. She shows a few to no emotions, especially fear, sadness and desperation, but shows the more aggressive ones, like anger and hate. When meeting Resh, she starts to believe that humans are more than just the animals she thought they were, and begins to show affection towards him, soon developing to ever-growing love. Being the only Beast Master of this millennium, Koudelka cares about the world’s safety and its living mechanisms, mostly animals and nature. She hates animal abuse, which is shown when she saved a horse, which is later known as Brynhilde and a companion of Koudelka, from dying at the hands of Lukoum. Her faith in her primals keep her strong enough not to fall into desperation and need, and she never ask anyone for help. After killing all of her primals, she lost all hope and her will to live on, and even refused to sacrifice her friends to defeat Cain just to give her own. Soon after being killed, she became the most powerful primal, known as Millennia, and finally killed Cain, piercing through his heart with her spear. Deeply saddened by Koudelka’s death and gruesome fate, Resh and Ciri sealed her inside the temple of Wokovu to prevent her from ending the world. Story Early Life Koudelka was born on Bohi Island in Kaymen to King Elik and Queen Rani, but moved shortly after her birth to Ronchapampa, which also lies in Kaymen. There, they led a normal and calm life, until when Koudelka was four years old. A man named Cain and his army burned down the city she lived in, leaving only ruins behind, but she managed to escape before they found and killed her. All alone in the world, she almost died of hunger and lack of a motherly figure, and chose death so she did not need to suffer anymore. After four days in the heat, she was found by a she-wolf named Ivayla and brought to her pack. At first, the pack leader Raoul did not approve of Ivayla’s choice about her child, but teaching her the ways of the wolves made Raoul reconsider his thoughts about her.